nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Shell Riders
Shell Riders, better known as SSH, was created by volatile on December 11, 2014. It has been well known for its high position on the leaderboards since early 2018. Requirements *7000 season points immediately after joining. **7000 points a day. *90% accuracy. *50 wpm. *Level 50. Members For a full list of current members, click here. As of January 26th, 2020, volatile is the captain, and the current officers are ☫Almighty☯ne1☫, pØdish9000, Tracy, Petromax, and Nike. Former officers include MissTyper, Hysteria,√∑n¡§øN, anT, 3Crøssz, Pandora, ∫∞KCRoyal$♫, maikey, Mal, Chiprl, ayeyuhskuh (banned), Samb1313, datnguyen16, bX_A!D$_Xd, Fire, TypeOnederful, Raspb3rry, Bremitorix, ⚡SharkKey⚡ , ArmoredNinjaYT, JARVIS, and DV0RAK. History SSH has been consistent in gaining top 10 in the Seasons, with Seasons 1 and 2 the only seasons where they ranked outside of the top 10. The team ranked third during seasons 5 and 6. Season 10 marked SSH's re-entrance into the top 3 as DOG announced it would no longer be competing. Many of DOG's members joined SSH and SSH reentered the top 3 (having shared many cross-over members with DOG), ranking 3rd in Season 10. In Season 11, NTA won in a gruelingly competitive season, although NTA had a bot (that was widely believed by the community to be cheating) it was mistakenly believed (by Baron) to be Rrraptor. This racer generated out over 1.3 million points, enough to have given SSH the margin. Had those points been subtracted, SSH would have achieved their first season win - nevertheless this started their reign of dominance. In Season 12, SSH beat NTA by over 3 million points, with 6 out of the top 10 racers being in SSH. Along with the 6 most active racers, they had 26 total racers on the top 100 (52% of the people on the team). This was the first season that SSH won. They beat NTA again in Season 13 by over 1.4 million points, making them the second team to win more than one season in a row, and the first team to win a title other than "Champion Team". During Season 16, on August 10th, 2018, WildFlower announced on the news that she was leaving NTA for "personal reasons" and shortly joined SSH after, giving them a dominant lead for the rest of the season. This also begun a wave of core racers of NTA leaving to join SSH, as on August 17, Tracy, ClassicGeneral , and Chiprl left NTA at the same time and joined SSH. As a result of this, not only did SSH have 8/10 of the top 10 racers that season, but the team broke a record for highest point deficit between two teams at the end of a season, beating NTA by an astounding 8.6 million points. This was over than 3 million more than the point difference between WFS and NTA during season 8 (5,575,328). Even with glitched leaderboards, SSH passed NTA on the daily, weekly, monthly, and since then have cemented a dominant lead in Seasons. This season would be one of SSH's peaks as a team - having the resources and manpower to affect the #1 and #2 spots simultaneously as would be seen in subsequent seasons i.e. CHES, KTTY. In the Back 2 School season, they beat KNC, the second place team, by a bit over 7 million points. A few SSH members put alternate accounts on CHES to help them to beat NTA and to make it the first time that NTA ranked outside of the top 3. In season 17, the team finished #1. They also broke the record for highest point difference between two teams yet again, with 14,209,199 points being the difference between SSH and NTA, who ranked second. In season 19, SSH broke 2 records. They broke the record for most points in a season, with over 31 million points, with the previous record being 25,791,239 (which was also set by SSH). They also broke the record for biggest lead, being 14,890,152 points ahead of PL0X, the second place team. SSH's 10 season win streak was finally broken by SYN in Season 21. SSH was undertaken by under 800,000 points, despite being competitive for most of the season, almost owing to a comeback near the final days of the season. Both teams broke the previous point record (31,515,151) in what was to be a record-breaking season. After Season 21, SSH's placement began to slightly drop, with a placement of #3 in Season 22 and a placement of #2 in Season 23 until they once again claimed #1 in Season 24. In Season 25 they had a strong start going back to forth with TBZ until shortly into the season TBZ pulled ahead by a significant margin. Methods of communication SSH has a team website, which is located here. Additonally, the team has a channel on the Nitro Type Discord server exclusive to team members. Trivia * volatile has stated that the team's name and tag reference Secure Shell, a network protocol that allows secure data transfer over an unsecured network. *The team was chosen for the Season 15 highlight. 1532714387.png * The team holds the record for highest season win streak (10). Category:Teams